grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Skalengeck
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Taiwanese: Lungnan Farsi: |members = Cecil Clint Vickers Joshua Hall Buxton Jacobs Will Gus Campbell Billie Trump Dallas Cruz Gavin Trump Sara Trump Theo Delano |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |warlock = X |novels = X |choppy = X |killy = X }} A Skalengeck (SKA-lən-gek; Ger. Skalen "measuring scales" + Geck "fop") or Lungnan (Taiw. lung "dragon" + nan "south") is a lizard-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, they gain pale yellow, scaly skin over their face, forked tongues, and sharp, pointy teeth. They also have three gills on both sides of their neck. The exact purpose of these gills are unknown, but Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall were seen venting Jay fumes that they inhaled out of them, and Dallas Cruz vented cigarette smoke in a similar fashion, so it is clear that the gills are part of the Skalengeck respiratory system. When they woge, their human hair on their head remains, but in males, any facial hair present disappears. They are stronger than humans, as one was able to fight with Trubel, a Grimm, on an equal footing for a while, and Nick wrestled one in an evenly matched manner, but most Skalengecks are still somewhat weaker than Grimms. There are rare occasions, however, where a Skalengeck can be particularly vicious and powerful, as was the case with Dallas Cruz, who was actually able to quickly overpower Nick after attacking him from behind. They are also fairly fast. They don't have the regenerative power that many actual lizards have, as when Clint Vickers sustained an injury on his leg, he had to manually sew it closed. Behavior Skalengecks usually intimidate their prey by greeting them with a hostile grin and their tongues hanging out. They are a species not renowned for their intelligence or width of knowledge. They are often aggressive, irrational, and violent. This can lead them to try and take on far superior opponents. The majority of them are criminals, ranging from addicts and sexual abusers to robbers and murderers. However, there are more intelligent and competent Skalengecks, such as Gus Campbell. Particularly nasty Skalengecks have a more alpha personality and have proven to be quite devious and cunning; as such, they certainly pose a greater threat to others than most Skalengecks. They're stereotypically drug addicts or involved with drug possession. Joshua Hall and Clint Vickers are Jay addicts, and Cecil is a drug dealer. They also enjoy inhaling things. Skalengecks are wary and sometimes very fearful of Grimms. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images SkalengeckConcept.jpg|Concept art SkalengeckConcept.png SkalengeckConcept2.png Cecil morph.png|An early animation test of Cecil woged Angry Perp.jpg|Cecil from the Pilot (final animation) Skalengeck.png 115 - Skalengeck.png Skalengeck Hall1.png Skalengeck2.png Skalengeck3.png 115-Nick finds Clint Vickers.gif Skalengeck Hall2.png 206 - Buxton Jacobs woged as Skalengeck.png 214-Gus woged.png 319-Skalengeck.gif 319-Skalengeck gangbanger.png 319 Gangbanger Girl woged.png 506-Wesen Nacht.gif 506-Ken killed by Dallas.png 506-Dallas Cruz woged.png 506-Nick face-to-face with Billie woged.png 506-Billie Trump woged.png 507-Billie's parents woged.jpg 507-Sara Trump woged.png 507-Gavin Trump woged.png 519-Theo Delano woged.png 522-Black Claw Guy woged.png 00_skalengeck-concept_3a.jpg|Skalengeck - Concept art variant Trivia *Skalengecks are not affected by pepper spray. Monroe assumed that they actually like it. Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Taiwan Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Lepidosauromorphan Wesen Category:Wesen in California